dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Recital to End All Recitals
"The Recital to End All Recitals" is the twenty-third episode of season two of Dance Moms. It first aired on August 21, 2012. Synopsis A new style of dance (hip-hop) for the annual recital gets the dancers and moms shaken up. Then Cathy decides to make an unnecessary stop with her Apples at the recital. When Payton and Leslie join the group, tension starts between Leslie and Kelly. Event Attended 2012 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert, "Once In A Lifetime!" (June 22-23) Dances *New group dance: "Light My Fire" (genre: hip-hop) *Repeated group dances **"Trapped" (also seen in Melissa Pleads the Fifth) lyrical (Chloe as the lead) **"Bad Apples" (also seen in Return of the Candy Apples) jazz **"Glam" (also seen in Night of the Living Dancers) jazz **"Hurt Them First" (also seen in Abbygeddon) musical theater **"Where Have All The Children Gone" (also seen in Dying to Dance) contemporary **"Born to Dance (Sentimental)" (also seen in Brooke's Turning Point) lyrical **"Jet Set/First Class" (later seen in Solo Fever) musical theater *Unseen Group Dance: "Glam" (genre: jazz) version *Payton solo: "Eternally" (also seen in Worst Birthday Party Ever!) jazz *Maddie solo: "Airmail Special" (genre: tap) *Brooke solo: "Paint the Pictures" (extra on Worst Birthday Party Ever!) acro *Maddie and Chloe duet: "Inside of Me" (also seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) lyrical Summary Abby wants to get the girls ready for the ALDC concert and alerts the girls they are doing a brand new hip-hop routine. She also tells them that she will be handing out scholarships for each age division at the end of the show. Jill gets upset that Kendall will be removed from the team as soon as Paige is okay to perform. Abby tells Kelly to contact some of her old classmates back from her dancing days and Kelly feels that if she doesn't, her kids will be at the bottom of the pyramid. Jill runs into Leslie in the parking lot, who warns Jill about the moms again, calling them rude and pigs with no morals. Jill, however, thinks Leslie is acting immature and tells her she's doing this simply for Kendall. At Candy Apple's, Cathy was sent tickets to the concert and decides to attend with her moms because she thinks it would be a good laugh. Back at the ALDC, Chloe is given Maddie's featured part in "Trapped" as punishment for Maddie not doing a solo. Maddie feels a little sad about the switch because she loved the part and acting it out. Abby decides to add Payton into the group hip-hop routine, as she is one of the best hip-hop dancers in her studio. Kelly and Paige were given to okay for Paige to walk and Kelly and Abby have an agreement that she could only perform from the waist up. At the dress rehearsal, Payton has a hard time. She has fifteen numbers to perform in and many quick changes. Leslie brings this up to Abby to fit in another routine so she can change. Kelly is worried about Paige further hurting her foot. Soon Paige hurts herself and is unable to stand. Leslie confronts Kelly over Paige still being in the number and they get into an argument, which results in Kelly leaving, saying the girls won't perform. Leslie tells Abby about Kelly leaving with her daughters and agrees to stay away from her. The moms go to a bar to let loose. Kelly brings her girls back on the day of the recital. Some of the Candy Apples and their moms show up. Cathy says that "Light My Fire" was jazz and Abby was trying to pass it off as hip-hop. Abby herself disliked the hip-hop routine and is even more worried with Chloe taking over Maddie's Trapped role. However, she feels Chloe did a great job. After the "Trapped" performance, Cathy and the Apples leave, Cathy saying the recital was nothing compared to Candy Apple's. At the end, Abby presents Maddie with a junior scholarship and Nia with a most improved scholarship. At the concert party, Abby meets up with the alumni of 1985. Abby also meets up with Kaya and Nicaya, two people who are interested in joining the competition team. Cathy meets up with Kaya and Nicaya about joining the Candy Apples until Abby gets her to leave, learning in the process that Jill sent the tickets to show Cathy where Kendall belongs. Trivia *'Pyramid': **Nia **Mackenzie, Brooke **Chloe, Maddie, Paige *This is the second episode to feature a recital, the first being When Stars Collide. *Chloe is the lead in "Trapped" instead of Maddie because Melissa wouldn't let Maddie do a solo last week and Kendall replaces Paige in the group dance due to her broken foot. *Katherine Narasimhan, who appeared in How Do You Like Them Apples? can be seen when Abby asks if she's ready during rehearsal for the concert. She can also be seen in her solo. *Two out of the four scholarships went to Maddie (junior), Nia (most improved). *For some odd reason the girls rehearse "Hurt Them First" and "Where Have All the Children Gone" with different looking props. *When the girls rehearse "Hurt Them First," the costumes are different. *Stock footage from "Alouette," "Paint the Picture," and "Eternally" are used. *"Jet Set" is a dance not shown in How Do You Like Them Apples? with Maddie and Payton. *When interviewed by fans in late 2012, Abby said she had no idea who Kaya and Nicaya were, and that bringing them on the show was an idea by producers that she found ridiculous.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=df4YdGWCG00 *There are two versions of the group number "Glam". The zombie and statue-themed version that was featured in Night of the Living Dancers. The other version, which was featured in the recital, features more ALDC members (including Payton Ackerman and Nick Dobbs), retains the statue theme but doesn't feature the ALDC members dressed as zombies. Pictures a 2012 Dance Educators of America performance of the ALDC version of "Glam" are available here. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.14.24 AM.jpg Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.16.46 AM.jpg Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.19.42 AM.jpg Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.13.29 AM.jpg Tumblr m8yif5vays1r9slijzo1 1280.png LightMyFire-wecapdancemoms.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Candy Apples Category:Group Dances Category:Hip Hop Category:Payton Is In